


Sam's Best Friend

by LetsJustForget (WithallthisDelusion)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Parents, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Parenting, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bruises, Couch Sex, Crushes, Dean Winchester is Older Than Castiel, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Flirting, Gay, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kissing, M/M, Naive Sam Winchester, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Young Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithallthisDelusion/pseuds/LetsJustForget
Summary: Dean moves back home after his dad is sent to the hospital, he steps up to look after a teenage Sam and his secretive new best friend. During their sleepover, Dean discovers a few of Castiel's secrets, one of them being that he has feelings for Dean.//They discover that the secret to dealing with deadbeat dads is to do the exact opposite of what they want.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	Sam's Best Friend

After waiting for ten minutes, an uneasy feeling settled in Dean Winchester’s stomach as he looked out the window to see the deserted street. There weren’t even that many cars on the street, yet alone flyscreens on front doors. Dean beeped the horn again, forcing himself to relax further into his dad’s rusted ute. The sound cut through the small suburban town, as the creaky front door of Sam’s friend’s house finally swung open.

Dean tilted his head to watch the teen scramble across the lawn towards the ute, his hair was a wild mess of dark curls that covered his eyes. Sam’s friend peeked up at Dean briefly, before swinging the door open and sitting beside him.

“You got everything this time?” Dean asked, yanking the ute into gear as he turned back onto the street.

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel said quietly, brushing a few strands of his hair out of his blue eyes.

It was a long drive home, but after doing it so often Dean had learned it off by heart. His younger brother Sam had begged them both to rush back over to Cas’s house to grab his video games. Sam would have come for the ride, by their dad’s ute only offered two chewed up seats.

Dean wouldn’t normally go to this much effort for one of Sam's friends, but after all the shit that he had been through, he was trying to make the rest of Sam’s life as good as possible. Especially after their deadbeat dad tried to drink himself to death alongside his Colt .32 revolver.

In the end, he got taken away. They sent him to the hospital and treated him with severe depression and suicidal tendencies. This was about a month ago, and Sam had just started his fourth year in high school. Dean had gone off to university and was studying in the city. But since all this shit hit the fan, he had moved back home. Taking care of his younger brother and picking up a shitty job at the supermarket.

Dean slipped a cigarette between his lips, as he pushed the ute’s cigar lighter to burn the tip. He inhaled the gravelly taste, as Cas coughed beside him. “Could you not?” The teen muttered.

The Winchester frowned at him for a moment, before unwinding the window and exhaling outside of the car. “What are you asthmatic or something?”

Shrugging awkwardly, Cas looked away.

Dean looked over at Cas, watching his abnormally quiet behaviour. “What’s up?” Castiel shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. “Come on dude, you were fine a minute ago.” Dean thought back to the drive here when Cas kept playing with the radio every five seconds.

“Nothing.” Cas mumbled, tugging the sleeves of his jumper further down to cover his hands.

With a sigh, Dean flicked the radio on, playing some old classic rock songs that he knew Cas hated. “Any complaints?” Dean teased. The teen looked out the window, twisting his body away from Dean’s as he huddled closer in on himself. Dean kept glancing at the boy worriedly, after a while he could tell that something must have happened to Cas. Dean suddenly pulled off the main road, and park on a dead-end street.

Cas lifted his head, looking out the windscreen as he tried to piece together why they had stopped. He eventually looked over at a patient Dean who was finishing off his cigarette. “Why have we stopped?”

Dean shrugged, “Why are you so quiet?”

There was a tremble in Cas’s voice as he spoke, “I’m not.”

Chuckling, Dean turned to face him, flicking his cigarette out the window. “Dude you are so not okay. What happened?”

Cas shook his head, turning away. Dean sighed, reaching for Cas’s wrist as the boy flinched, yanking his hand away as his jumper slid further down his arm. They both stared at his wrist in silence, as Dean’s blood ran cold. “Shit.” He whispered, reaching out again to take hold of Cas’s arm. “What the fuck.” Dean muttered, taking in the dark bruises circling Cas’s wrists.

“Just stop! Stop it, Dean!” The teen whined, quickly covering his arms with his jumper and trying to turn his back on the man as much as possible.

“Who did that to you?” Dean asked as he looked over the rest of Cas’s skin, to see if there were any similarities.

“No one. Just leave it.” Cas stuttered.

Dean felt his chest constrict as he tried not to let his anger cloud his thoughts. He tightened a hand over the steering wheel as he tried to fight the urge to drive back to Cas’s house and hurt whoever hurt him. “I don’t want Sam to know.” A quiet voice eventually said.

The man turned his attention back to the shaking teen beside him, he bit his lip holding back his frustrations. Somewhere deep down, Dean knew it would be better if Sam wasn’t reminded about abusive parents, as his own had only just been sent away. “Fine.” Dean agreed. Placing a hand to Cas’s shoulder, sighing in relief as the teen relaxed into his touch. “But I want to have a look when we get home to make sure nothing’s broken.”

Wide blue eyes turned to Dean’s green ones. “Fine.” Cas agreed quietly.

-

Sam beamed when Cas walked through the door with his collection of video games, they both quickly scuttered away to Sam’s room and shut the door.

Dean kept glancing at the closed bedroom door, wishing he could speak to Cas. But he knew he would just have to wait.

The oldest brother moved to the kitchen, twisting the cap of a beer and sculling the contents. He fell onto the couch and went to turn the tv on when he realised that Sam had taken it to his room. Dean groaned, instead he pulled his phone out and finally read his long-overdue messages.

He had two from Elisa his on and off again girlfriend, asking when he was coming back. He hadn’t actually told her he was leaving until he had already left. Veronica sent him a picture of her breasts. Danielle had broken up with him. And Justin asked if he wanted to catch up for coffee.

Dean switched his phone off, figuring that he’d never see them again. He reached for the rest of the six-pack of beers before sinking further into the couch.

It seemed that he was starting a bad habit. Instead of fixing his problems, he just ran away from them. He couldn’t just keep avoiding things. He knew it was bad. But running away seemed so appealing. 

He finished off the pack of beers before his eyes fell heavy. He ended up zoning off into a light sleep, with the image of Veronica’s breasts on his mind.

It felt like a few hours later when he heard an awkward and obviously fake cough wake him from his sleep. Dean sat up instantly, trying to make out the shape of the shadow in the dark. “Cas?” Dean asked tiredly.

“Yeah.” The teen replied, moving across the room and flicking on the nearby lamp. Coating the room in a warm glow.

Dean sighed, rubbing his tired eyes as the alcohol continued to soak through his veins. “What’s up buddy?” Dean mumbled.

Shuffling uncomfortably, Cas crossed his arms over his chest. “I thought you were going to look at my bruises, to see if it was… okay?”

The man swallowed thickly, looking over the teen. “Yeah of course.” He stood up, moving towards Cas as he reached out to take his arm. He flicked his eyes up to Cas's, checking to see if he was okay with this, as Cas bit his dry lips nervously. His hair once again covering his eyes, as he watched Dean’s hands pull his sleeve up, his thumb gently tracing the bruise.

His wrist was stained a dark purple, swelling slightly under the man’s touch as he inspected the injury. “Who did this?”

Cas looked away, “My dad.” He whispered, there was a slight hitch to his breath as his shoulders shook. “There’s more.”

Dean watched the teen nervously as he pulled his wrist out of Dean’s hand, to remove his jumper and the t-shirt underneath. He stood before Dean, as the man’s eyes slid across his bruised neck and chest. The marks were darker here, as he followed the pattern across his stomach. Some bruises were a discoloured yellow or a faint green colour that meant they were much older than others.

The man frowned realising that this happens regularly, feeling guilt swim in his stomach he stared at Cas’s pale skin wishing it wouldn’t have been damaged. “Why did he do this to you?”

Cas traced his hand down his torso, from his chest to rest over a dark bruise marking his stomach. “Because I told him I don’t believe in God.”

Dean clenched his jaw, “That’s it?” He knew that Cas was a good kid, that he would never do anything wrong or anything to piss someone off.

Cas shuffled his feet awkwardly, finally looking up at Dean. “He was angry because I told him I was gay, and he wanted to send me off somewhere to do bible studies. I then told him God doesn’t exist, because if he did than Sam would still have a father and a mother. And I wouldn’t have to hide my feelings or be brainwashed into believing something different.”

Dean stared at the young teen, seeing the relief in Cas’s eyes as he shared his worries. His head must have been bursting with all these doubts, and Dean felt so sorry for him. He had been in similar situations when he had told his father that he liked the neighbour across the street. His dad had mistaken them for the boy’s sister. But Dean corrected him and regretted it ever since.

It was one of the reasons that Dean started to study so hard in high school, he just wanted to get out of town. He needed a scholarship, and he tried his hardest to get one. He went into sports, went into science competitions and eventually scored the second-highest GPA at their school. He got accepted into a few universities, and he chose the one furthest away. But even with all this independence Dean still couldn’t be with a man. It just kept reminding him about everything wrong in his life. He hadn’t seen his dad since he last told him to go fuck himself, before catching the bus into the city. He left Sam that night, and he still regretted it, but he promised to never leave Sam again.

“I’m sorry Cas.” Dean offered.

The teen frowned, “It’s not your fault.”

“You shouldn’t have to deal with his shit anyway.”

Cas slipped his shirt back on, and it was then that Dean noticed how much hotter the room felt. He swiped his thumb over his lip, eyeing the boy as he fumbled with his jumper to slip it back on.

“You can stay here,” Dean stated. “You don’t have to go back to your dad. He sounds like a dick.”

The teen’s lips crept up into a smile as he tried to fix his messy hair again, “Yeah he is.” Cas agreed.

“You want a beer?” Dean shrugged, not knowing if it was inappropriate to offer the fifteen-year-old a drink.

Cas seemed excited through as his eyes light up, “Okay.”

The Winchester moved over to the fridge, getting out another pack of six beers and putting them out on the bench. Cas had followed him to the kitchen and sat at one of the cheap plastic stools. “Don’t drink it all at once.” Dean stated, handing the teen a beer.

Trying to hide his smile, Cas quickly lifted the beer bottle to his lips. Dean watched as his throat swallowed around the contents before he put the bottle down and cringed at the taste. Dean chuckled, swinging himself into the seat beside him. “So… Cas.” Dean started, stirring a nervous glance from the teen. “Do you… have a crush on someone then? Someone who helped you realise you were gay?”

Dean knew it was a lot to ask, but he had a feeling that Cas wouldn’t hate him for asking. And the Winchester may have had a gossipy nature within himself to find out who was worth all this drama.

“Uh well… yeah, kinda.” Cas admitted, quickly lifting the bottle back to his pink lips.

The man nodded along, “Do I know them?” He asked, taking a sip from his seventh beer.

The teen giggled, clutching the bottle to his chest as he started to blush. “Uh, yeah.”

Dean grinned, “Sam.” He assumed, running a hand through his hair, hating the way his stomach churned uncomfortably.

Cas looked away, polishing off his beer and replacing it with another. Dean stared at Cas for a moment, suddenly noticing that Cas wasn’t that much shorter than him. His shoulders weren’t as wide, and he was almost tall and lanky. He knew that Cas was strong, he could see it in the muscles underneath his bruised skin. He frowned for a second remembering that he hadn’t checked Cas for any broken bones.

“Shit I forgot,” Dean muttered, standing to his feet. “I didn’t check to see if you had any broken bones.”

“Oh yeah.” Cas mumbled, placing his bottle to the bench, as he unzipped his jacket, slipping it off his arms again before yanking his shirt over his head. He remained seated as Dean stood between his parted thighs, making sure not to touch the boy’s thighs with his own. The Winchester placed a hand to the teen’s shoulder.

“Is this alright?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded his messy head of curls, as Dean slowly trailed his hand down the boy’s chest. Pressing lightly against the bruises as he felt his rib cage and the stutter of his heartbeat. “It’s not Sam.” Cas said quietly. Causing Dean to stop his exploration, as he looked back up to Cas’s cute face.

“Really?” Dean wondered, sliding his hand further down Cas’s chest as he felt the largest bruise against his stomach, noticing the tremble in the teen’s breath. Dean moved his other hand to rest against Cas’s thigh to help him remain balanced as he felt the alcohol drenching his muscles. Cas’s breath hitched, as Dean brushed his hip against the teen’s thigh. “So, what other teens would I know besides you or my brother for you to be crushing on?” The Winchester asked.

The teen blushed, looking down at where Dean’s hands were pressed against his body. The heat was flooding through his body, and he hoped to God – not that he believed in it – that Dean wouldn’t notice him hardening in his tight jeans.

The man’s hand circling Cas’s waist, tracing up the teen’s spine with a gentle caress. The touch seemed more like an intimate gesture than a check-up. The action caused Cas’s chest to lift, as it brushed against Dean’s own. He desperately wanted to feel the bare skin, heat, and heartbeat coming from the man of all his fantasies.

“Anywhere else you want me to look?” Dean asked, moving his hand to cup Cas’s jaw as he tilted his chin up to look into his eyes.

Cas felt paralysed as he felt Dean’s fingers trace his jaw, the hand on his thigh tightening as Dean’s hips settled comfortably in between his spread thighs. The teen moaned softly, trying to say words but all he could do was sigh as Dean’s green eyes took in the sight of him.

“Cas?” Dean asked, trailing his thumb along the teen’s bottom lip. “Is there anything else I could do for you?”

The boy fumbled, knowing exactly what he wanted, but couldn’t find the words to say it. He twisted his hands nervously in his lap before accidentally brushing against Dean’s crotch. The teen’s eyes widen as his touch was returned by something hard that was pressing firmly against the expanse of Dean’s denim pants. Dean chuckled faintly, looking away as a blush crept over his cheeks.

The sight of Dean looking nervous slowly built Cas up with some confidence before he gently returned his hand to the man’s groin. He traced his fingers over the bulge as the Winchester moaned softly, his eyes slipping shut for a moment. “Is there anything I could do for you?” Cas quirked his eyebrow, chuckling faintly at the embarrassed smile that slipped over Dean’s lips.

“I’m not shy to admit it.” Dean mumbled, trailing a hand up to hold the teen’s jaw and tilt his head up as he pressed their lips together, gently sliding their tongue against one another. Breathing in the teen’s soft gasp, as he felt the tremble in his nervous lips.

Dean pushed his hips forward, brushing against Cas’s as the teen yelped in surprise. The Winchester broke the kiss, grinning wildly at the boy as he moved both of his hands to his hips, drawing him closer against his body. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, chasing after his lips as he brought him into another deep kiss.

The man wrapped his arms around the teen’s waist, encouraging his legs to cross over Dean’s hips. Dean heaved Cas up into his arms, carrying him towards the couch as the teen giggled softly. The Winchester gently laid the teen to the couch, lying in between in his legs as he threaded his fingers through his messy dark hair.

Castiel snaked a hand in between them, teasing his Dean’s stomach as his fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his jeans. His touch causing the man to groan softly, as Dean bracketed his arm beside the teen’s head, allowing the Winchester to balance above him. Castiel dared himself to unbutton Dean's jeans, before sliding the zip down. He then felt Dean’s large cock above the fabric of his underwear. He bit his lip, desperate to see and to feel it.

“Fuck Cas.” Dean whimpered, his hips pivoting forward as he tried to seek out his touch.

The teen giggled, slipping his thumb underneath his underwear and brushing the coarse hair there. Dean shook, as he moved both hands to the side of Cas’s head to balance himself, as he felt his muscles trembling. Cas teased him, lifting his head to bite Dean’s lower lip as the man moaned softly, pressing wet kisses to the teen’s mouth. The teen tugged his jeans down his thighs, slipping his underwear away as much as possible, as he took Dean’s erection in hand and slowly stroked him.

Dean moaned, involuntarily thrusting into the teen’s hand as he noticed the cheeky glint in Cas's blue eyes. The man bent down and licked his cheek, causing the teen to gasp in shock as his look turned into a glare.

Cas traced his thumb along the underside of Dean’s cock, causing the man's eyes to fall closed for a brief second. The teen took in the gentle curve of Dean’s face, smiling at the faint freckles that were scattered over his cheeks and nose. He was truly beautiful, and Cas felt safe bracketed in his arms, feeling the heat from his chest and breathing in his scent. Castiel sighed, as Dean opened his eyes again, to press a kiss to the teen’s lips.

Cas whined when Dean leaned back, but he quickly quietened when Dean tugged his shirt over his head baring his chest to Castiel’s curious eyes. Dean then stood from the couch, kicking off his jeans and underwear, as Cas finally had a good look at Dean’s dick. Dean trailed his fingers up Castiel’s thigh, before stopping at his zipper. “May I?” The Winchester asked as the boy nodded keenly, even lifting his hips to help Dean undress him.

Once they were both naked, Dean settled himself between Cas’s legs again. He gently trailed kisses down the teen’s chest and stomach, stopping once he bumped into Cas’s dick with his chin. Cas blushed profusely, looking away as Dean took him in hand, giving him a slow stroke as Cas bit his lip to hold back a moan.

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’s jaw, peppering his lips over his throat as he continued to pump his hand over the teen’s dick.

The teen whined, gripping onto Dean’s arm as he threw his head back, moaning deeply.

Dean chuckled, stilling his hand over the teen’s dick, to get his attention. “You gotta be quieter, love.” He whispered, kissing Cas’s lips. “I love the sounds you make, but I don’t wanna wake Sam up.”

Cas could barely understand the sentence, he was too distracted by how many times Dean said ‘love’ to pay any attention.

Dean slowly began jerking the teen off again, as the boy whined quietly, clinging desperately to Dean as he lifted his hips.

The man watched the way Castiel wiggled underneath him, he loved it, loved the sight of his messy hair thrown across his forehead. Loved the way his dick twitched in his hand. Dean was caught up by how soft the boy felt beneath him that he didn’t even care about his own painfully hard erection.

Dean sat up a bit, kneeling between the teen’s spread legs as he continued to jerk off the boy. He watched the way Cas’s stomach tensed, the muscles pressing against his skin as the veins scattered along his forearms were a bright blue. Dean gently moved his other hand to slide a finger alongside the teen’s arse. The boy bolted upright, as Dean was suddenly met with wide eyes.

“Are you?” Cas whispered, looking down between them.

“Only if you want to.” Dean replied.

The teen looked towards the hallway, before returning his eyes to Dean’s. “Maybe… do you have any…?”

Dean nodded, “I’ve got some in my room.”

The teen gave him a slight smile, “Okay.”

The Winchester leaned forward, capturing the teen’s lips as he kissed him firmly. Sliding a hand through his dark hair, before leaning back. “I’ll be back in a second.”

Castiel watched the Winchester disappear down the corridor, as Cas could hear his heartbeat racing. This was it. He was going to sleep with Dean. He had a grin over his lips as he traced a hand down his stomach, he couldn’t believe that Dean wanted him too. Cas loved the way Dean would touch him, and he knew that he wanted more. He wanted to feel Dean inside him. He started to blush, as he felt his hands trembling with excitement and nervousness.

Dean quickly rushed around the corner, holding out a bottle of lube with a smile on his face. Cas never thought he would see the sight. They shuffled onto the couch, as Dean returned between the teen’s thighs, squeezing some lube out onto his fingers before gently pressing a kiss to Cas’s lips once more before he slid a finger inside the boy’s opening.

Cas jolted at the first intrusion, as Dean trailed distracting fingers over Cas’s hip. Dean gently eased his finger deeper inside, stretching the boy wider before he slipped in another finger. Cas stopped grunting and soon started moaning again as he relaxed into Dean’s touches.

Once, Dean, had four fingers sliding easily in and out of Cas, he removed them as the boy whined in disappointment. Dean chuckled, applying lube to his overheated cock and giving himself a few strokes to ease the tension. “Ready, love?”

Castiel’s heart stopped as he looked up at Dean’s beautiful face, he nodded knowing that there was nothing else in the world that he wanted more than his cock in his arse.

The Winchester lined himself up at Cas’s entrance before looking back at the boy to make sure he was comfortable with this. The teen nodded faintly, and Dean gently thrust in. Finding Cas drawing him in, as he slid easily to the hilt. “Christ.” Dean moaned, letting his head fall to his chest as he took in deep breathes. Cas swivelled his hips experimentally, stirring another moan from Dean.

“You feel so good.” Cas told him, wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders and bringing him into a kiss. Dean kissed him passionately, slowly drawing his hips back before thrusting inside him again. They both groaned at the feeling, as Dean trailed a hand down the boy’s stomach, before taking his firm cock in hand and jerking him in time with his thrusts.

Cas threw his head back, moaning as Dean continued to push into him. The couch started squeaking as Dean moved his hand to the armrest, gaining more momentum as he thrust in deeper. The teen whined, raking his nails along Dean’s back as his blood was flooded with an impossible heat. He was incoherent as he drew Dean into another deep kiss, tangling their tongues together as he could feel Dean’s dick reach even further inside him. “Fuck me, Dean.” Cas gasped, bouncing with the man's cock. The Winchester tightened his hold on the teen’s dick, stroking him faster as his thrusts sped up.

Dean pound into Cas, losing his mind in the teen’s tight heat. He stared down at the teen, as Cas had his eyes screwed shut, his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. He looked completely fucked out and Dean loved the sight. He pushed in as deep as he could, and suddenly stilled inside the boy. Castiel whined, wiggling on his cock to get him to start moving. “Tell me how you like it, Cas?” Dean asked.

The teen shot Dean a glare before whining, “Just fuck me.” Dean chuckled, shaking his head as he watched the boy wither on his cock. “Uhh, I like it when you fuck me hard. Please.” Dean complied, drawing his hips back, before thrusting deep inside the boy. “Wank me off.” Cas gasped, as Dean started pumping his hand over the boy’s dick. “Pull my hair.” Dean ran his fingers through the dark hair, before tightening it in his grasp and yanking his head back to stretch out his throat. Dean leaned forward and sucked a kiss to his neck as the boy whined, “Yes!” He gasped, feeling completely consumed by Dean.

The boy suddenly froze up, his breath hitching as he suddenly came. Coating both their chests in his cum, as the boy sunk back into the couch. Dean only needed a few more thrusts before he was spilling into the teen, he rode it out, as he gently stroked Cas’s dick a few more times until they were both settled.

Dean gave Cas a grin, leaning forward and drawing his lips into a kiss. The boy softly mewed against him, as Dean gently pulled out of him. The hot cum in Cas’s arse warmed him up, as he felt his cheeks blush again at the realisation of what they just did. “You’re so fucking hot.” Dean whispered in the teen’s ear.

Cas bit his lip nervously, flicking his eyes to Dean’s as he felt his chest tighten with a giddy feeling. He looked down at their messy chests. “Sorry about that.” Cas mumbled.

The man sat up, lifting himself above the boy again as he gently trailed kisses down the teen’s chest again, this time his tongue swirled over his stomach, cleaning up the cum from his skin. “Dean!” The boy gasped.

"Yes?" Dean smirked.

"...You're the boy I have a crush on." Cas finally admitted, revealing all his emotions in the dark hue of his wide eyes.

Dean smiled at him, "I realised that, Cas."

-

The next morning, Sam woke up and peered over the edge of his bed. Surprised when he found the collection of blankets on his floor empty. He stepped out of his room, scanning around the hallway, the bathroom, and the lounge room. He wondered if Cas had gone home already, but his games were still sitting next to the tv.

Sam made his way down the hall, skipping past his father’s old room, as he gently pushed Dean’s bedroom door open.

“Dean?” He whispered, peering into the room as the closed curtain made his eyes take a moment to adjust.

He nearly called out Dean’s name again, until he recognised a dark inky mess of curls popping out from Dean’s bedcovers. Sam blinked at the sight before he saw his brother’s arm snaking around his best friend’s waist and drawing him back against his chest.

Sam quickly backed out of the room.

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’s cheek, slowly opening his eyes as he took in the sleeping figure of Cas. He held him close to his chest, just as he noticed the gap his bedroom door that was supposed to be shut.

After a while, he ignored it, instead choosing to focus his attention on the naked teen in his bed. 

Dean smiled at Cas, not wanting to ever let him go. 


End file.
